f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2001 Canadian Grand Prix
18 June |officialname = XXXIX Grand Prix Air Canada |circuit = Circuit Gilles Villeneuve |location = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 4.421 |laps = 69 |distance = 305.049 |pole = Michael Schumacher |polenation = GER |poleteam = |poletime = 1:15.782 |fastestlap = 1:17.205 |fastestlapdriver = Ralf Schumacher |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 50 |winner = Ralf Schumacher |winnernation = GER |winnerteam = |second = Michael Schumacher |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Mika Häkkinen |thirdnation = FIN |thirdteam = }} The 2001 Canadian Grand Prix, otherwise advertised as the XXXIX Grand Prix Air Canada, was the eighth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve in Montreal, Canada, on 10 June 2001.'Canadian GP, 2001', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr671.html, (Accessed 06/11/2019) The race would see brothers Michael and Ralf Schumacher duel for victory, in a race ultimately decided by their respective tyre suppliers. Qualifying had seen Michael Schumacher clinch pole position by over half a second, with Ralf Schumacher securing second for . Championship pretender David Coulthard claimed third ahead of Jarno Trulli of , while home hero Jacques Villeneuve claimed ninth in his . 111,000 people turned up to watch the start of the race, which saw Michael Schumacher sweep ahead of Ralf to claim the lead for , with the pair instantly pulling clear of Coulthard in third. Elsewhere, Jos Verstappen made a barnstorming start on light fuel to gain seven places, while Rubens Barrichello elbowed Trulli out of the way a few corners later to claim fourth. Michael Schumacher would begin to build a lead in the early stages of the race, using his soft Bridgestone tyres to good effect. However, as the first laps ticked away it was the Michelin tyres on Ralf Schumacher's Williams that gained the upper hand, allowing the #5 car to steadily close the gap back to the #1 Ferrari. As they began to squabble Barrichello barrelled past Coulthard for third and tried to stay with the lead duo, only to slip back towards Coulthard as the laps wore on. The Brazilian subsequently spun after being forced to turn his traction control off after developing a misfire, dumping him back down the order. Ralf would begin to throw a few half lunges at his brother as the laps wore on, until the Safety Car was called upon to allow the battered #6 Williams of Juan Pablo Montoya to be extracted from the barriers. After three laps the safety car was withdrawn and the race resumed, with Michael back on top as Ralf had picked up a lot of extra rubber during the SC period. Once again, the #5 Williams would take several laps to get its tyres up to speed, before demolishing the gap to the #1 Ferrari in the space of five laps. This time Ralf began to force the issue and almost clinched the lead twice, before Michael dived into the pits on lap 46 for his one and only stop. Ralf stayed out for a further five laps, pushing as hard as he could with low fuel, and duly emerged six seconds clear of his brother after his stop. Coulthard, meanwhile, would begin to close the gap to Michael Schumacher, only to suffer an engine failure due to rising water temperatures. With that the race was over, with Ralf Schumacher cruising across the line twenty seconds clear of his brother to claim victory, the two brothers becoming the first siblings to finish one-two in a World Championship Grand Prix. Late chaos behind saw Mika Häkkinen emerge in third to complete the podium, with Kimi Räikkönen, Jean Alesi and Pedro de la Rosa claiming the remaining points. Background Michael Schumacher extended his lead in the Drivers Championship as a result of the Monaco Grand Prix, leaving the Principality with 52 points to his credit. That left him twelve clear of closest challenger David Coulthard, with the Scot himself sixteen clear of Rubens Barrichello in third. The Brazilian himself ended the day with double the points of fourth placed Ralf Schumacher, with Nick Heidfeld still holding on to his top five status. , meanwhile, had claimed their second one-two of the campaign to move onto 76 points, leaving them in command of the Constructors Championship once again. Indeed, that result moved them 32 points clear of in second, who themselves held a 26 point advantage over third placed . and completed the top five, with points for and meaning everyone bar had registered points in 2001. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: ** Frentzen was withdrawn from the race weekend on safety grounds after an accident in practice. Practice Overview Qualifying Qualifying Report Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. ** Alonso was excluded from the results of qualifying for using an illegal front wing. *† Frentzen was withdrawn after an accident during practice. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Verstappen and Trulli were both classified despite retiring as they had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 25th Grand Prix entries for Jenson Button and Nick Heidfeld.'2001 Canadian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=2001&gp=Canadian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 06/11/2019) * Tarso Marques entered his twentieth race. * Second career victory for Ralf Schumacher.'8. Canada 2001', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/2001/canada.aspx, (Accessed 06/11/2019) * secured their 105th win as a constructor. ** Eleventh win for as an engine supplier. ** Also BMW's 30th podium finish. * Michael Schumacher claimed his 90th podium finish. Standings Michael Schumacher extended his lead in the World Championship to eighteen points as the season rapidly headed towards its halfway point, leaving North America with an eighteen point lead. David Coulthard had retained second, and remained sixteen clear of Rubens Barrichello in third, while Ralf Schumacher had made ground in fourth, victory moving him two behind the Brazilian. Elsewhere, Mika Häkkinen was finally threatening the top five, moving level with Nick Heidfeld on eight points, although the Finn was effectively out of the title hunt already. In the Constructors Championship it had been a quiet day at the head of the field, with ending the weekend with a largely unchanged 34 point lead. had lost a little ground to their Italian rivals in second, while had inched closer to their compatriots, leaving Canada twenty behind the Anglo-German alliance. Elsewhere, had moved back into the top five ahead of with still the only non-scorers. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2001 Grands Prix Category:Canadian Grand Prix